


People You Love Can Take the Pain Away

by KathPetrovaDiary



Series: F1 2018 Season [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shut Up Kiss, post Baku 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: After a disappointing race for both Sebastian and Daniel, Daniel feels guilty.A meeting at the airport brings a change to that feeling.Set Azerbaijan 2018





	People You Love Can Take the Pain Away

**Author's Note:**

> Baku was another race where I cried my guts out.  
> Disappointed in Daniel, Max, Esteban and Seb.  
> Not much we can do about it now, except write fics so yeah.  
> Let's hope Spain is better.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Daniel was standing in front of the timing screens as he tried to find the plane he was going to take to get home. ‘Delayed’ was displayed next to his flight. He sighed as he dropped down in one of the chairs a bit further away from the crowd. He needed some peace and quiet right now. The race was still fresh on his mind and he always liked to reflect on a race, whether it had been a good or bad one. Speaking of bad, he’d thrown away a large amount of points and he wasn’t entirely happy with himself at the moment. He should have known Max would close the door. The young Dutchman wasn’t like the older generation, who knew when to avoid a coming crash and when to defend.  
Daniel couldn’t help but hit the arm of the chair as his frustration took the best of him. He should have seen it coming. The past three races were a clear indication that Max wasn’t exactly safe to be around on track. 

Different scenarious entered his mind as he went over the accidents that happened after the RedBull collision. Christian had forced them to rewatch everything before going home. (Well, Daniel was going home. Max had to go to Salzburg to apologize to the team.)  
Daniel had seen the restart and Sebastian’s lock-up. The blond’s race had gone to shit and somehow he blamed himself for that as well. Hadn’t he and Max crashed, Sebastian would have had an easy win. Now he became fourth and lost the lead of the championship. 

Daniel grabbed his phone and typed a quick text for the German. After a moment of hesistation he sent it. Now he only had to wait for a reply.  
If he’d get one…  
After China, they’d fought. Daniel had defended Max – which he regretted now – and somehow Sebastian had translated that to: ‘you don’t support me at all, do you?’  
It had been two weeks of regret and this sudden change of events only added to the pile of misery their relationship had become after the start of the season.

“I got your text,” came a familiar voice from behind. Daniel pulled out of his thoughts, turned around to be met with a tired-looking Sebastian.  
“I’m sorry too.” He said standing awkwardly with his suitcase in hand.  
“Want to talk about it?” Daniel offered, his hand gesturing in the direction of a nearby chair. Sebastian smiled slightly before dropping onto the black fabric.  
“I’m so sorry, I ruined your race. You lost an easy win thanks to Max and my idiocy.” Sebastian reached out to take Daniel’s hand who wasn’t even aware of it and kept on rambling. “You were doing so great, like in Shanghai. You deserve this more than anyone else. Seb, I’m so sorry if you loose the championship because of me!” 

Tears began to form in the corners of Daniel’s eyes, but he blinked them away. Sebastian couldn’t stand the sight of it and silenced Daniel by placing a soft kiss on his lips. A squeak escaped Daniel’s parted lips, stunned by the tenderness of his lover, before kissing him back.  
A whince escaped Sebastian as pain shot through his lip. He bit down hard in reflex. Daniel yelped as they parted. Both reached out to cover their mouths.  
As blue connected with brown, they began to laugh.  
“I’m so sorry!” Sebastian grins as he takes Daniel’s hand to remove it from his mouth. A bit of blood drippled down the Aussie’s chin which caused him to worry even more. “Dan, babe, I’m so sorry!”  
A grin appeared on the brunet’s face. He wiped the blood from his chin in a swift movement before taking a hold of the German’s hands.  
“Don’t worry about it. See it as payback for that race… And that cold sore you probably got from me last week.” A laugh escaped him as Sebastian kicked him lightly against his leg. “I look awful. Some even said it looks like herpes!”  
He tried to remain serious, but when Sebastian noticed Daniel’s wicked smirk he couldn’t help but mirror it.  
“Lets forget F1 for a bit okay? I love you so much”  
Daniel smiled before placing a little peck on Sebastian’s nose.  
“Love you too, Sebby.”


End file.
